Une drôle d'histoire
by Abou51
Summary: Les aventures et les désespoirs de Catherine, la vie sentimental et intime de Grissom, le tout sur un fond d’enquête bien étrange.


Bonjour, voici une histoire sortie de ma tête il y a quelques jours.

Cette histoire contient de l'humour (oui, un peu tout de même).

Par contre toute est inventé, la fic ne suis pas forcément la série mais il peut y avoir des spoilers (je préviens, on ne sait jamais).

C'est également une fiction nc-17 donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

**Chapitre 1: Mais quelle histoire!!**

Je me réveille encore endolori parce ce qui venait de ce passer quelques heures plus tôt. Les yeux encore clos, je me rappelle de la mésaventure d'hier soir et de cette nuit.

Je marchais sur le strip à la recherche de Catherine qui s'était sauvé à toute vitesse de la voiture, après lui avoir fait clairement comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se tue au travail pour rechercher le ou la personne qui aurait tué son meilleur ami d'enfance Allan Scott.

J'ai réussi à la retrouver dans un bar miteux de la ville.

Je m'étais approché d'elle sans trop le faire savoir et ne pas avoir le risque qu'elle se lève pour m'échapper encore une fois.

Nous avions discuté toute la nuit, je me rappelle des mots que je lui avais dit pour la calmer mais c'est partit un peu de travers avec la peur que je finisse dans ses bras.

**Flashback:**

_Grissom: Catherine, je suis désolé de vous avoir grondé devant toute l__'__équipe mais je ne veux que votre bien, je ne veux pas que ma meilleur amie et collègue s__'__enfonce dans un domaine qu__'__elle ne maîtrise pas._

_Cath encore en larmes: je ne vous comprend pas Gil. Vous __…__ vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu__'__il m__'__arrive, c__'__était mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami d__'__enfance, le seul en qui j__'__avais une immense confiance, le seule à qui j__'__aurai donné ma vie._

_Maintenant, il est mort. Je ne le reverrai plus, plus jamais. Elle refondit en larmes._

_Gil s__'__est approché plus près d__'__elle, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça pour la calmer._

_Chut __…__ Je suis là, je peux vous aider si vous vous laissez faire._

_Cath tourna la tête et se retrouva face à face avec Gil._

_Elle se pencha et l__'__embrassa sur la joue._

_Il sourit puis il se leva et s__'__écarta d__'__elle mais Catherine ne voulait pas le laisser partir de cette manière. « Après tout, il m__'__a dit de me laisser faire ». Elle l__'__agrippa et le força à se rassoire sur sa chaise._

_Surpris, Gil haussa un sourcil. Il se releva une nouvelle fois de sa chaise mais Catherine se pencha sur lui et l__'__embrassa sur la bouche._

_Elle intensifia le baisé mais Gil ne l__'__entendait pas de cette manière et repoussa Catherine avec force._

_Catherine: vous ne voulez pas me rendre heureuse? J__'__ai besoin d__'__amour, là, tout de suite._

_Grissom: Catherine, vous êtes sous le coup de l__'__émotion. C__'__est normal de vous sentir aimer mais je ne peux rien vous donner, désolé pour vous._

_Catherine: aller Gil, juste une fois._

_Grissom: c__'__est une fois de trop._

_Catherine: ça fait combien de temps qu__'__une femme ne vous a pas touché Gil?_

_Grissom: ça ne vous regarde pas._

_Catherine: quand avez vous couchez pour la dernière fois avec une femme?_

_Votre dernier orgasme? Votre dernière jouissance. Votre __…_

_Grissom: ça suffit Catherine. Il s__'__était énervé une fois de plus sur elle._

_Je suis venu en ami pas dans l__'__espoir de vous donner du plaisir en couchant avec vous._

_Catherine: vous êtes odieux, M. Grissom!_

_Grissom se rapprocha d__'__elle doucement et se pencha pour vérifier quelque chose._

_Vous avez bu combien de verre avant que je n__'__arrive?_

_Catherine: mêlez vous de votre cul, lui dit elle énervée._

_Grissom se baissa et d__'__un coup la porta ce qui surpris Catherine, pour enfin sortir de ce lieu de désolation. Il la déposa dans sa voiture, l__'__attacha et grimpa à son tour._

_Il démarra la voiture et partit dans le sens inverse prévu à l__'__origine, direction chez lui, en espérant faire le bon choix._

_Dans la voiture, la discussion était houleuse, entre les deux adultes._

_Catherine: vous m__'__emmenez où? Chez vous?_

_Grissom: tenez vous bien et taisez vous._

_Catherine: me taire, non, il n__'__en est pas question._

_Elle posa une main sur la cuisse droite de Gil et la lui caressa._

_Gil surpris, pas ce geste, retira la main après avoir reprit le contrôle de son véhicule._

_Grissom: gardez vos mains dans vos poches Catherine._

_Il lui lança également un regard noir de colère._

_Catherine: vous voulez pas de moi? Je suis si vilaine?_

_Grissom: vous êtes sous l__'__emprise du chagrin et de l__'__alcool, vous ne pensez pas un mot de ce que vous dites. Vous vous faites du mal pour rien._

_Catherine: mais si bien sur! J__'__ai envie de vous. Faite moi l__'__amour Gil, s__'__il vous plait._

_Elle reposa sa main sur la cuisse de Gil mais au lieu de faire des caresses, elle s__'__aventura plus du coté sensible de Gil. _

_Grissom: mais c__'__est pas possible, vous allez vous calmer! Il retira une nouvelle fois sa main qui commençait à devenir plus présente et entreprenante._

_Ca suffit, il n__'__y aura rien entre nous Catherine, vu!_

_Catherine se replaça bien sur le siège et attendit le bon moment pour r__'__attaquer._

_Grissom arriva devant chez lui, il sorti de sa voiture et aida Catherine à en faire de même._

_Arrivé devant la porte, prêt à ouvrir, Catherine dit: vous habitez une grande maison mon cher collègue. Vous ne vivez pas tout seul, vous me fêtes visiter la propriété._

_Grissom ouvrit la porte et avant de s__'__engouffrer dans la maison, il répondit à Catherine: non, vous allez vous couchez et moi aussi et demain nous reparlerons de tout ça, à tête reposé et avec les idées claires._

_Il se dirigea à l__'__étage suivit de près par Catherine. Il ouvrit une porte, alluma et invita Catherine à entrer dans cette chambre. _

_Grissom: voilà, vous allez dormir ici, vous serez bien. Il pointa un doigt vers une commode et reprit: vous avez des couvertures ici si vous avez froid cette nuit._

_Je vous pris de ne pas faire de bruit, il y en a qui dort._

_La salle de bain est au fond du couloir, vous pouvez pas la manquer, il y a un écriteaux dessus._

_Il commença à ressortir de la chambre mais Catherine l__'__agrippa une nouvelle fois._

_Elle lui fit un croche pied se qui le fit basculer sur le lit._

_Elle lui grimpa dessus, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever._

_Elle lui enleva les boutons de sa veste puis ceux de sa chemise et commença à enlever sa ceinture mais Grissom ne consentit pas de cette manière._

_Il parvient tout de même à se relever mais il perdit à nouveau équilibre et retomba dans les griffes de Catherine._

_Grissom: lâchez moi Catherine. Ne faite pas ça._

_Il la supplia ne voulant pas finir par faire l__'__irréparable avec sa collègue._

_Catherine: je veux du plaisir, je veux que vous me rendiez heureuse l__'__espace d__'__un instant pour tout oublier. Déshabillez moi Gil, aller, je vais pas vous manger, je vais vous dévorer._

_Grissom était coincé. Il ne voulait pas satisfaire la demande de son amie._

_Tout ce qu__'__il voulait, c__'__était aller dormir dans son lit._

_Il se pencha, agrippa Catherine, la fit basculer sur le lit et regretta déjà ce qu__'__il allait lui faire mais il ne voyait pas d__'__autre solution._

_Catherine était au ange, il accédait enfin à sa demande._

_Mais au lieu de lui donner du plaisir, il la gifla._

_Catherine, en criant: mais vous êtes fou!_

_Grissom parvient à se relever et à sortir de la chambre pour se diriger vers la sienne._

_Catherine ne voulant pas le lâcher d__'__une semelle, courut après lui et le plaqua contre la porte de la chambre de celui ci avec rage._

_Elle enleva avec rapidité la ceinture de son pantalon et le lui baissa._

_Gil se retrouva en caleçon au milieu du couloir._

_Il la repoussa une nouvelle fois en espèrent qu__'__elle lui laisse assez de temps pour rentrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte à clef._

_Mais manque de chance pour lui, elle revint à la charge assez rapidement._

_Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois entre ses griffes._

_Elle s__'__accroupit pour apprécier plus la saveur de son envie sur l__'__intimité de Grissom._

_Il essaya une nouvelle tentative pour lui échapper mais elle le maintenait avec force et rage qu__'__il ne pouvait rien faire pour s__'__échapper._

_Elle posa ses lèvres sur une des cuisse de Gil et traça des baisés fiévreux de plus en plus près de son trésor encore caché par le bout de tissu._

_Avec une de ses mains qui ne le maintenait pas férocement pour ne pas qu__'__il s__'__éloigne d__'__elle, elle caressa la poitrine ouverte de Grissom._

_Gil priait de toute ses forces pour qu__'__un miracle se manifeste et vite._

_Il ne voulait pas subir la gourmandise de sa collègue, qui était déjà sur le terrain de jeu mais qui n__'__avait pas encore retiré le moindre vêtement._

_Merde, il était chez lui, presque nu devant la porte de sa chambre._

_Catherine était prête à lui donner du plaisir vu que lui ne voulait pas lui en donner et le rendre plus maniable et obéissant envers elle. Elle voulait qu__'__il soit docile pour son plus grand plaisir._

_Au moment de passer à l__'__attaque sur l__'__objet de chair de ses désirs, une porte s__'__ouvrit et un petit garçon sortit._

_Le petit garçon: papa, c__'__est quoi ce bruit?_

_Grissom: « ouf, sauvé par le gong »: c__'__est rien mon chéri, va te r__'__endormir. « merci, merci, merci, merci, merci »._

_Catherine ne bougeait plus. Elle s__'__était raidit à la vue du petit garçon._

_Vous __…__. Vous __…__. Un __…__..fils? Elle avait du mal à parler._

_Encore sous le choc, elle reprit: vous en avez combien comme ça, des secrets?_

_Mais Grissom lui répondit: le mieux c__'__est d__'__allez vous coucher Catherine._

_Catherine encore sous le choc de cette intrusion pour le moins inattendu, tourna le dos à son patron et ami et se dirigea vers la chambre d__'__ami._

_Grissom était sauvé mais les questions de son fils sur le fait de l__'__avoir vu quasiment tout nu devant cette femme étrangère n__'__allait pas être du gâteau._

_Grissom entra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, enfin ce qui restait à enlever et se coucha. _

_**Fin du Fashback**_

Il sentit des mains douces lui caresser le dos.

Encore endormi, il se retourna et ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui était son visiteur en espèrent ne pas trouver Catherine dans son lit.

Grissom: bonjour mon cœur.

X: bonjour. Alors on fait des heures supplémentaires?

Tu étais où hier? C'est qui la grande baudruche qui dort dans la chambre d'ami?

Grissom: pff. Il soupira et se retourna ne voulant pas subir les foudres de sa chère et tendre fille. Va préparer le repas pendant que je me réveille et que je me lève.

X: je suis pas ton chien, papa.

Grissom: merci du cadeau.

Je vais m'occuper de Lucas aussi, ça te va!

X: oui et non, tu me devras quand même des explications sur la venue de cette femme et pourquoi tu étais à moitié nu dans le couloir.

Grissom: super! Il manquait plus que ça.

Je saute de joie à l'idée de me faire découper en tranche fine.

Victoire, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

Victoire: mais oui, je te crois …..

Grissom: ha , je savais … mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ça fille repris de belle: … dans tes rêves, Hector.

Grissom prit entre deux feux, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Victoire: et tu vas où comme ça?

Grissom: a t-on avis? Prendre une bonne douche.

Victoire: et tu as l'intention de sortir tout nu dans le couloir!

Fait gaffe, ta copine risque de te voir et il n'y a pas des kilomètres pour qu'elle te ressaute dessus. Moi à ta place, je mettrai un peignoir comme celui que je t'ai apporté il n'y a pas dix minutes.

Grissom: oui mon ange. Il mit son peignoir et parti dans la salle de bain ou était déjà son fils.

Grissom: « ho, c'est pas possible. Je suis maudit aujourd'hui » Bonjour fiston.

Alexandre: bonjour pa.

Grissom détourna le regard sur son fils, se déshabilla, enfin le peu qu'il avait sur le dos et entra dans la douche.

Alexandre: prend pas toute l'eau chaude, pa.

La baudruche de ce matin risque d'en prendre une.

Grissom: Mêle toi de tes affaires fiston.

Alexandre: fait gaffe quand même.

Grissom: pourquoi?

Alexandre: elle sort les griffes assez facilement.

Et je pari qu'hier elle voulait te mettre dans son lit.

Grissom: « c'est pas possible » oui, mon cœur, je vais faire très attention. « Pfffff »

Une bonne heure plus tard, en fin de matinée:

Catherine se réveilla endolori et avec une tête aussi grosse qu'une citrouille.

Elle se leva, s'habilla et sorti de la chambre.

Elle espérait que sa mère est fait le café et que lyndsey est fait des gaufres.

Arrivé près de l'escalier, elle se demanda où elle avait atterri « mais où suis-je? Je suis pas chez moi? C'est pas ma maison? Mais qu'est ce que je fais là? ».

Ne se rappelant de rien de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, elle descendit les marches une par une avec du mal.

Arrivé en bas, elle tomba nez à nez avec un chien.

« mais c'est quoi ce machin la !!». Elle reprit sa course folle dans cette grand maison inconnu suivi par le chien. Elle entendit au loin des voix.

Victoire: c'est rien du tout.

Alexandre: mais si, je t'assure.

Catherine se manifesta en disant avec le sourire aux deux interlocuteurs de la pièce: bonjour. Je suis où?

Victoire: bonjour. Vous êtes chez nous.

Alexandre qui n'avait pas répondu fit une grimace et dit: vous êtes qui?

Catherine: Heu …. Je m'appelle Catherine.

Alexandre: ouais mais encore, je veux savoir pourquoi vous en voulez à mon père.

Catherine: pardon!! Elle ne comprenait rien du tout et puis se mal de tête n'arrangeait rien pour elle.

Alexandre: vous êtes sur que ça va? Vous avez du vous saouler un max hier pour avoir une sale tête comme la vôtre.

Catherine: je suis où? Dites le moi, je vous en pris.

Grissom: chez moi Catherine. Il venait de faire son apparition dans la cuisine ou se trouvait tout se beau monde.

Catherine sursauta sous le rire cristallin d'Alexandre.

Catherine: Grissom!! « mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici!! »

Grissom: votre tête va mieux? Vous souvenez vous de ce qui c'est passé hier ou plutôt ce matin vu l'heure?

Catherine encore dans le flou le plus total: non! Pas le moindre souvenir, à croire que je sais pas du tout se qu'il m'est arrivé.

Victoire / Alexandre: tant mieux! Dirent-ils tout deux le regard noir en direction de celle ci.

Catherine: vous hébergez des enfants maintenant?

Grissom pouffa de rire puis répondit calmement après s'être calmé: ce sont mes enfants Catherine.

Catherine laissa passer un octet de surprise.

Grissom: Oui Catherine, voici Victoire la montrant du doigt, l'aîné de la famille.

Elle a 15 ans. Montrant son fils, voici Alexandre, le deuxième ange de la maisonnée, il a 9 ans.

Celui que vous avez vu cette nuit est Lucas, 5 ans. Il est pas encore réveillé.

Catherine: trois enfants? vous avez trois enfants?

Grissom: non, j'en ai encore deux mais ils sont pas là.

Catherine: encore deux! « 5 enfants!! Grissom est papa …. Il est papa…. il est papa…. », elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise de peur de tomber par terre suite à la nouvelle que venait de lui dire Grissom.

Elle reprit de plus belle: et la maman, elle est où? Elle dort encore? Je la verrais?

Victoire, changea de sujet, ne voulant pas parler de cette histoire à cette inconnue: qui veut des beignets, je les ai préparés ce matin.

Catherine: « elle a changé de sujet, pourquoi? »: je veux bien moi, merci.

Victoire lui tendit un beignet et un tasse de café.

Catherine: merci beaucoup.

Grissom: bon, je vais me préparer pour le travail. Chérie, tu vielles sur le petit Lucas aujourd'hui, je pense pas être long.

Victoire: oui, bobonne va le faire, vu que bobonne n'a pas classe aujourd'hui.

Grissom: victoire, ça suffit! Catherine, buvez et mangez vite, on part dans une demi heure, ce qui vous laisse le temps également de prendre une douche.

Catherine: je viens avec vous?

Grissom: oui, quelle question, vous pensez pas rester ici après le scandale de cette nuit. C'est du suicide. Et puis, il faut retourner au labo.

Catherine: Scandale? Suicide? Il c'est passé quoi au juste cette nuit?

Mais personne ne répondit à ces questions.

Voiture de Grissom, une demi heure plus tard:

Catherine a eu le temps de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude chez Grissom.

Elle regardait dehors ne voulant pas subir le regard noir que lui lançait sans cesse Grissom dès qu'elle tournait la tête dans sa direction.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il lui en voulait à mort, elle préféra attendre que l'orage se calme avant de poser les questions qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis qu'elle est sortie de chez lui.

Grissom de son coté était très en colère, déjà sur Victoire ça fille qui ne voulait pas s'occuper de son petit frère, sur Catherine au sujet de cette nuit sur le faite de l'avoir donné en spectacle dans sa maison et devant ses enfants.

C'était pas la joie qui régnait à ce moment là.

Le téléphone de Grissom sonna, celui ci décrocha et répondit très sec à son interlocuteur: bonjour.

X: désolé de vous avoir dérangez mais nous avons besoin de vous. On a du nouveau au sujet de la mort mystérieuse de l'ami de Catherine.

Grissom: bien, merci. J'arrive. Il raccrocha et accéléra d'avantage pour avancer plus vite.

Laboratoire de la police scientifique de Las Vegas:

En salle de repos, Nick et Brass discutaient boutique quand Grissom arriva avec Catherine.

Jim: ho Catherine, vous avez une mine affreuse. vous êtes sur que ça va?

Catherine: je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens de rien, j'ai un trou noir et Gil ne veut pas me dire ce qui c'est passé hier et cette nuit.

Jim: hier, je sais car on était quasiment tous là mais cette nuit, je peux pas vous dire, j'y était pas. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que vous vous êtes fait engueulé par Ecklie et Grissom au labo devant tout vos collègues et ensuite Gil vous a ramené chez vous.

Catherine: chez moi, mais non! J'ai pas dormi chez moi.

Jim: ha bon! Je peux pas vous aider mais demandez à Gil, il était avec vous hier.

Catherine: je voudrais bien mais il me fait la tête depuis ce matin.

Nick: et bien ma pauvre Cath, tu as du faire une belle et grosse bêtise pour qu'il tant veuille à ce point.

Grissom qui avait suivit la conversation dit à son tour: bon, c'est quoi le problème du mort Jim, il remarche?

Jim: très drôle Gil. Non, David a trouvé sous ses ongles, du soufre, dans sa bouche, du goudron et c'est le comble de tout, dans son estomac du ciment.

Grissom: du ciment! Il réfléchit quelques secondes dans sa tête et dit: bon maintenant nous savons qu'il n'est pas mort dans le désert mais ailleurs et le soufre, le goudron et le ciment peuvent nous servir à savoir d'où il est mort et pourquoi.

Jim: oui, pas bête.

Grissom: bon, Nick vous prenez Hodges avec vous et vous me recherchez toute les fabriques de ciment de la région.

Jim vous surveillez Catherine de très prêt pour éviter qu'elle fasse d'autres bêtises plus grave qu'elle n'est déjà faites.

Je m'occupe des mines de soufre avec Warrick et on va mettre Greg et Archie sur les fabriques de goudron et entreprises de pose de bitume.

Avec les échantillons prélevés sur le corps, on pourra trouvé d'où il venait avant ça mort.

Nick: ok patron, mais Hodges, il va faire quoi avec moi sur le terrain?

Grissom: prise d'échantillon pendant que vous occupez un peu les gérants, pour analyse.

Nick: ha, ok, vu comme ça.

Grissom: bon aller au boulot, on a pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui.

Nick: ha bon!

Grissom: oui, Warrick et Greg devront reprendre leur affaire.

Nick: ils vont être au ange de savoir qu'ils font pas parti de l'aventure.

Et Catherine, elle reste avec nous, sur l'affaire. C'est pas très prudent.

Grissom: pour l'instant, nous deux avec l'aide d'Archie et Hodges ça devrait aller et au besoin on prendra une personne supplémentaire.

Catherine va rester à l'écart de cette affaire. Je veux en aucun cas qu'elle replonge comme ce matin, non merci.

Nick: ça a du être insupportable avec elle dans les pattes, telle que je la connais.

Elle ne sait pas saoulé au moins?

Grissom: si on changeait de sujet, vous voulez bien. Merci.

Maintenant au travail.

Nick parti chercher Hodges.

Pendant ce temps là, Grissom se prépara à son tour et parti à la recherche de Warrick.

A suivre ...


End file.
